


Weekend Lighting

by freshywritescrap (freshiewrites)



Series: Legends of Vidow [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst, Crime AU, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Im having fun, M/M, Mention of blood, Mention of injuries, Modern AU, Nightclub AU, Not LU, just a Vidow fic for the most part, like way later, minor fluff, obviously, sorta - Freeform, the colors won't be in this mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap
Summary: Shadow is given a job to take out the owner of the lucrative Great Fairy Fountain nightclub.Vio is less than impressed.
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Legends of Vidow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Weekend Lighting

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall, this is my first attempt at a Vidow longfic, so bear with my sporadic updating schedule XD
> 
> i hope you all enjoy my pure self indulgence, and please pay attention to the tags!!
> 
> thank you for reading!! enjoy :D

Leaves crunched under his boots, the short breaths of night time wind blowing them in circles around him as he headed past the well lit areas, past the empty benches and ghostly trees and far into the depths of the small wooded park. The darkness didn’t bother him; the knife and pepper spray he kept on his belt was usually enough deterrent for mischievous idiots. If he was to need anything else, a good old beating acted as a decent enough warning to vultures in the shadows.

He stopped, just under a lonely street lamp that had long since lost its light, and turned to the lump of shadow sitting on the sole bench beneath it. 

The corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk as he recognized the bright blue eyes staring back at him in apathetic fascination.

“Blue, so good to see you again.” Shadow walked over, leaning against the lamp post to stare down at the man who usually had an inch or two over him. “Well, not really, but you pay well so consider me listening.”

Blue huffed a laugh, leaning back to peer up at him. “You won’t find a better deal than the one I’m about to give you, Shadow. It's a doozy, a real kick in the ass.” He smirked, expression darkening into one of pure sinister mischief. “You ready?”

Shadow laughed, bright and loud for the silent park around them. No one was there to hear it, so why not. Why fucking not.

“Lay it on me, Blue Boy.”

~.~

Exhaustion was really not a strong enough word for what Shadow felt, as he opened his apartment door and slinked inside, slipping out of his thick, fur lined coat and out of his restrictive jeans, grabbing a pair of shorts from his couch as he passed by.

The meeting had gone well, the payment set as well as a due date for the deed to be done. And it would be done, or Shadow would have the hounds on his tail and not in a good way. Sitting at the dinky little kitchen table he’d set up, a hand rifled through thick, black hair as he stared down at the folder of information he’d been given.

Just the meeting alone had been enough to make him tired; dealing with Blue and his partners always made Shadow exhausted. There was always that edge of crazed danger that ran through the three of them, coloring his interactions with them with a red haze of caution.

After that he’d had to go to the shop that held his motorcycle, waiting for his last payment before they’d give it to him. He had proof of some sort of money coming in, now, seeing as how Blue had passed him an envelope of “incentive”, as he’d called it. 

Shadow hadn’t liked the look in his eyes when he’d said it. Made it feel like the bills were blood money, covered in the stuff but invisible to the eye.

Well. It got him his only real form of motor transportation back, and he was happy to have his baby parked back in the apartment parking garage. 

His attention was brought back to the folder laying innocently on his table, the photo pinned to the front grainy, but unmistakable. 

Everyone knew about the nightclub that sat on the corner of 5th and Pine. It was the shining light to a lot of the rich and elite in town, a place to come and relax and listen to music and watch the dancers that usually graced the stages.

Shadow only saw it as a place to get hammered, but then again that’s how he saw most bars. He’d never been to the Great Fairy Fountain, and for most of his stay in this shithole of a city, he’d never planned to go.

Sipping at a glass of orange juice, Shadow snorted. He certainly had reason to go now, his thumb caressing the picture of a blond haired, white suited man standing at the balcony of the club, smiling dashingly at the camera.

This… “Vio”. Whoever had made the dossier they gave Shadow did a shitty job, because they didn’t know a whole lot about the guy. 

He owned the club, plain and simple. He was rich, obviously, and he liked the finer things in life. Had a ranch out west and a few acres for horses, and was really into reading. That was about all that was listed and it left Shadow with a headache because the very clear problem was that he was going in blind.

Vio had to know there were people out for him. The smarmy smile on his face sort of gave that away, but to send Shadow in with so little intel, sticking out like a sore thumb in the nice atmosphere of the club…

There had to be another angle on this. He’d look into it, see what he could dig up over the next couple weeks seeing as how his due date wasn’t until the end of the year.

But for now, he decided with a final gulp of oj, he was going the fuck to bed. 

It wasn’t much past midnight, giving him a good 5 hours to sleep before he needed to be up and setting up the money he was given in his accounts, when the banks opened up. After that he needed to head out to the library, use his hacked up laptop to do a little research on this “Vio”, and see what made the guy tick.

Then he’d put some of this money to use and get a few nice outfits so he wouldn’t look like a bar diver heading into such a nice place. He could dress up when he needed to, cleaned up well according to past flings, but there was always a place for screwing up.

He’d been burned too many times to let anything get to him, not this time. This time he was taking the money and leaving, maybe head out to greener pastures. Maybe start a mechanic garage way out west, in some small town where crime was low and the most worrying thing was having some rough kid trying to take off with his wallet.

Until then, he had a job to do, and he was going to do it right. 

Vio… yeah. That was a stupid name.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment :D


End file.
